eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Gorowyn City Tasks Timeline
You do city tasks for The City of Gorowyn itself rather than various factions within the city. Gorowyn (levels 10-20) Darkuli Mirt'ha at the Gorowyn City Services Complex in Gorowyn offers the following city tasks: *10 Gorowyn: Blackshield Brutes *12 Gorowyn: Wild Chokidais *13 Gorowyn: Iksar Skeletons *14 Gorowyn: Maneaters *15 Gorowyn: Shorecallers *15 Gorowyn: Stonechest Gorillas *17 Gorowyn: Haoaeran Provens *17 Gorowyn: Jungle Khvaras Once you reach level 21 she gives you a quest to go to Butcherblock for more Writs: *25 Speak with Ankinil Zo'ri Butcherblock Mountains (levels 20-70) Ankinil Zo'Ri is located in the Highland Outposts camp of Butcherblock Mountains Butcherblock Mountains *20 Gorowyn: Aqua Goblin Runts *20 Gorowyn: Hungry Sawtooth *21 Gorowyn: Aqua Goblin Wizards *21 Gorowyn: Rustfiends *22 Gorowyn: Yapsnarl Whelps *24 Gorowyn: Carnivorous Graniteback *24 Gorowyn: Slatepaws *24 Gorowyn: Wandering Essences *25 Gorowyn: Emerald Drakes *26 Gorowyn: Krulkiel Grunts *26 Gorowyn: Krulkiel Scouts *27 Gorowyn: Elder Granitebacks *28 Gorowyn: Krulkiel Trackers *30 Gorowyn: Krulkiel Bashers *30 Gorowyn: Krulkiel Carvers *30 Gorowyn: Krulkiel Mystics *32 Gorowyn: Sedimentary Colossi *32 Gorowyn: Slagslore Ettins *32 Gorowyn: Yarpsnarl Sappers *33 Gorowyn: Undead Pawns Steamfont Mountains *35 Gorowyn: Grikbar Battlers *35 Gorowyn: Grikbar Warriors *35 Gorowyn: Mazkeen Savages *35 Gorowyn: Mazkeen Spider Tamers *35 Gorowyn: Mountain Lions *40 Gorowyn: Bloodhorn Enslavers *40 Gorowyn: Bloodhorn Hunters *40 Gorowyn: Clockwork Collectors *40 Gorowyn: Clockwork Disassemblers *40 Gorowyn: Geonach Rumblers *40 Gorowyn: Haywire Clockwork Spiders *42 Gorowyn: Collection Prognosticators *45 Gorowyn: Large Yellow Recluses *45 Gorowyn: Mountain Howlers *45 Gorowyn: Smokehorn Berserkers *46 Gorowyn: Ebon Drakes *47 Gorowyn: Balespring Sirens *47 Gorowyn: Ley Lanterns *47 Gorowyn: Raging Geonaches *48 Gorowyn: Balespring Witches The Lesser Faydark *50 Gorowyn: Lesser Growth Essences *51 Gorowyn: Growth Slithers *51 Gorowyn: Sharpthorn Soothsayers *52 Gorowyn: Thexian Archons *52 Gorowyn: Thexian Soldiers *52 Gorowyn: Treespirit Thumpers *54 Gorowyn: Fae Drake Whelps *55 Gorowyn: Faewood Arbiters *56 Gorowyn: Honeybrood Stingers *57 Gorowyn: Wetlands Skimmers *58 Gorowyn: Gladehoof Protectors *60 Gorowyn: Shadowed Man Invaders Loping Plains *60 Gorowyn: Blood Gorgers *60 Gorowyn: Bummer Gang Bandits *60 Gorowyn: Dire Wolves *60 Gorowyn: Huntsman Spiders *60 Gorowyn: Redbeard Sentinels *63 Gorowyn: Dire Ravagers *63 Gorowyn: Gremlin Muses *64 Gorowyn: Orb Creepers *64 Gorowyn: Ravenous Ghouls *66 Gorowyn: Sareth'Tal Foragers *67 Gorowyn: Mistmoore Watchers *68 Gorowyn: Dire Wargs Once you reach level 70 she gives you a quest to go to Kylong Plains for more Writs: *70 Speak with Zulzak Ku'ti Kylong Plains (levels 71-80) Zulzak Ku'Ti located at the Dreg's Landing of Kylong Plains offers the following city tasks: Kylong Plains *68 Gorowyn: Drachnids *69 Gorowyn: Drolvarg Snarlers *69 Gorowyn: Hornets *70 Gorowyn: Broken Toe Shamans Fens of Nathsar *72 Gorowyn: Crystal Tenders *74 Gorowyn: Mountain Giants Kunzar Jungle *74 Gorowyn: Rubble-Rabble Burynais *76 Gorowyn: Mistgoblin Scouts *77 Gorowyn: Succulents Jarsath Wastes *77 Gorowyn: Vicious Razorfangs *79 Gorowyn: Deadly Stoneglints *79 Gorowyn: Yha-leis Moors of Ykesha (levels 75-80) Chalkonli Myli`ki, at the Dropship Landing Zone of Moors of Ykesha, offers the following city tasks: *76 Gorowyn: Mountain Crawlers *80 Gorowyn: Fauna Stalkers Sentinel's Fate (levels 80-90) Grunglee Tekuluos is on the balcony of the Hall of Necromancy in Paineel . You must do Establishing a Basecamp before you can receive quests here *81 Gorowyn: The Roots of Horror - The Sundered Frontier *83 Gorowyn: Wadi Lizards - The Sundered Frontier *85 Gorowyn: Tough Kitties - The Stonebrunt Highlands *88 Gorowyn: Skeletal Stalking - The Stonebrunt Highlands Velious and Ethernere Eblius Shek'minn Eblius is at The Velium Keg in Thurgadin Velious * 87 Gorowyn: Armorclad Ice Urchins - Great Divide * 87 Gorowyn: Sootpaw Dire Bears - Eastern Wastes * 90 Gorowyn: Feral Dire Wolves - Great Divide * 90 Gorowyn: Ry'Gorr Winter Scouts - Great Divide Drezlok Sak'Xin Drezlok is on the dock at Thurgadin Harbor Velious and Ethernere *92 Gorowyn: Withering Treants - The Withered Lands *94 Gorowyn: Wandering Shaderoot - Eidolon Jungle *95 Gorowyn: Carrion Weavers - Obol Plains Category:Timelines Category:City Tasks Quests